A Minor Complication
by Sami-Fire
Summary: Prior to Prussia and India's magnificent entrance at the Halloween party, there was a minor issue that needed to be sorted out in the planning stages before they could continue.


Author's notes:

Ohohoho! Look! A Hetaween fic! Wowee!

I normally use the human names, but since I couldn't think of one for India, I decided to use country names for consistency. (I sure hope I didn't leave a stray "Gilbert" in there...)

My personal Prussia muse tends to have some... ahem... problems fitting into his suits, so I wanted to make a fic based on that gag... and then Hetaween rolled around and Prussia and India's big show provided the perfect catalyst for it. Hurrhurrhurr.

And yes, I know I have a bigger, better, and much more important fic that I should have updated months ago. I'm really sorry, guys. College and various other things have made it hard for me to write or update anything regularly. Please understand that. ;3;

Well, I hope you enjoy this anyway!

* * *

><p>In the early stages of planning for India's big entrance at the Halloween party, there were some difficulties. About a week or so in, India received a text from his partner in the big flashy entrance, Prussia.<p>

"We have a problem."

Given how excited Prussia was to join in and practice his part of the dance, India was puzzled as to what was going awry. Even in the first few practices, he showed a remarkable amount of zeal and ability for the dance, so what was wrong? "What's going on? Are you hurt?" India texted back.

It was a few minutes before the reply came. There was a rather awkwardly-angled picture of the suit that Prussia was supposed to wear for the dance, and though it took some turning around of his phone to identify just what was going on, he discovered that one of the buttons of the suit was gone. The text under the picture read, "My suit. It doesn't fit. And don't ask me to sew the button back on; it flew off somewhere and I can't find it under all the stuff in my room."

"Your brother's not home, is he?" After receiving a text that confirmed Germany's absence, India decided to just call Prussia to make things faster. "Prussia, what happened to your suit? What do you mean it doesn't fit?"

"Just what I said! It doesn't fit!" There was a hint of unusual panic in Prussia's voice. "I... I have to get a new one! Or something!"

Rubbing his forehead, India sighed heavily. "Prussia... do keep in mind how much of the budget has already been spent. I don't know if I can afford to buy you a new suit. And it fit perfectly when we first got it... what happened to make it suddenly not fit?"

"Look, this is the only time you'll need to do it, I swear! I'll find a way to pay you back!"

"Fine. I'll come over to your house to pick you up, and then we'll go shopping for a new suit together."

Soon, India made his way to Germany and Prussia's house and knocked on the door. Prussia's voice rang from in the house: "Come in, door's unlocked!" That was curious. Why didn't Prussia answer the door himself? Mildly confused but otherwise with business on his mind, India entered the house and closed the door behind him. "I'm in the basement," called Prussia from his room.

When India finally arrived downstairs, his eyes nearly bugged out at the mess. There was an empty bag of assorted Halloween candies lazily tossed onto a table, and there were candy wrappers haphazardly thrown everywhere. Prussia himself was standing behind the table with the top of the suit held up to his body, as though that would help to obscure the problem at hand: his obviously expanded waistline.

"Hey there!" Prussia said with somewhat forced cheer. "The good news is, I found the button and I was able to sew it back on!"

"The bad news is...?" India arched an eyebrow quizzically, his eyes focused on Prussia's middle.

"The bad news is... um..." Sheepishly, Prussia put the suit top on over his shirt, and the problem made itself even more flagrantly obvious: the suit stretched quite a bit over his large belly, leaving large gaps between the buttons. "It still doesn't fit. And I have trouble zipping the pants up." He laughed nervously, as if that would excuse anything.

Displeasure spread across India's face as he strode over to Prussia and gave his belly a poke where there was a gap in the suit. "How did you gain so much weight? Is there something you haven't told me?"

The fake composure on Prussia's face crumpled. "I... Um... look, West bought a bunch of Halloween candy to leave behind for the trick-or-treaters to pick up, and I decided I'd pick at it a bit, and then next thing I know I've gone through, like, three bags and there are wrappers everywhere! I was_ hungry_, okay! A-and maybe a bit anxious."

Sighing, India rested his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "There's nothing for you to be anxious about, Prussia. You did amazingly in the practice sessions I saw. But perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to indulge yourself in an attempt to cure your ills, hm?"

The question was meant as a tease, but Prussia didn't take it that way. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled with a dismissive hand wave and a scowl on his face.

India's free hand went to rest on Prussia's belly. "This is alright, Prussia. You're a nation. You have a metabolism that will correct your body quickly. I think, if you just keep practicing as vigorously as you have been, you'll lose the weight in no time."

With a weak smile, Prussia put his hand just above India's on his swollen belly. "Yeah... I hope so. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're quite welcome. Now... how about you take the suit jacket off, and we have a small practice session right here? It's never too early to start!" India capped the statement off with one of his surprisingly dapper winks.

"Sure," Prussia replied, his smile broadening. "Let's do this."


End file.
